Information exchange through a variety of communication modalities has changed processes associated with work and personal environments. Automation and process enhancements have expanded scope of capabilities offered for information consumption in personal and business scenarios. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, execution of mass processes at cloud systems have become feasible. Indeed, applications provided by data centers, data warehouses, data workstations have become common features in modern personal and work environments. Such systems execute a wide variety of applications ranging from enterprise resource management applications to storage tools. Many such applications manage file storage. Cloud based file management consume significant resources and performance at a promise of improved user productivity.
Improved cloud based file management techniques are becoming ever more important as communication complexity increases across the computer industry. Variety of techniques are necessary to generate a placeholder file, maintain the placeholder file, and replace the placeholder file with an actual file in response to a variety of interactions by systems and users. There are currently significant gaps when attempting to access file system data associated with a placeholder file. Lack of relevant storage management methods lead to poor management of file resources when managing a placeholder file.